Will You Marry Me?
by ddgorgeous
Summary: Penelope is surprised when someone pops the question. What will her answer be?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** For those of you who may be following my story, **Soul Purpose** , the latest update (Chapter 20) was posted on yesterday (5/3) but no alerts were generated by . So check it out and enjoy!

**CM**

"Penelope, will you marry me?"

She was speechless. Her mouth dropped and she could hardly believe her ears. Like every little girl, she'd dreamed of finding her knight-in-shining armor, getting married and riding off into the sunset to live happily ever after. Now here she was looking into eyes filled with expectancy and hope. She watched as he stood in front of her holding his breath waiting patiently for the answer that would make him the happiest man in the world.

"Penelope?"

"No! I-I won't marry you!"

"But…but…I love you! I've loved you for years now! Ever since I met you in the bullpen of the BAU…you were so, so, beautiful it took my breath away!"

"I'm sorry…"

"I know we're meant to be together. We know everything there is to know about each other, we've been through hell and back and so I want to take things to the next level! Let's forget the past and all of my dumb mistakes. Please Pen…do me the honors of being my wife!"

"I said, NO Kevin! You know I'm with Derek…I'm _in_ love with Derek!"

Then she saw the look of expectancy and hope morph into disappointment and rage.

"NO? Did you just say, no?"

"That's what I said…I cannot marry you, Kevin!"

Kevin, with his face turning a bright shade of red took a step back and pulled his cellphone from his pocket. Garcia watched confused as he focused his attention on the phone's screen while he pressed a few buttons then waited. After a few seconds he handed the phone to her. Reluctantly, she took it from his hands.

"Well, if you won't marry me, Penelope, then Derek dies!"

 **2 Hours Earlier…**

 **BAU Headquarters – Quantico, VA –**

"We're going to be in so much trouble if Hotch ever catches us."

"I don't care it'll be worth it if it means I can kiss my girl and hold my girl and touch my…"

"Okay, okay, I get it, Handsome! Let's just see what you say when security pulls up the video feed from my office."

"Wait, I thought you worked your hacker magic on the cameras?"

Penelope threw her head back and laughed at the look of fear dancing in his eyes. He'd rushed into her lair only moments ago for a goodbye kiss and as usual one kiss always turned into two, then three and then a full-blown make out session.

"Gotcha! Of course I "fixed" the cameras, Baby Boy, I wouldn't leave you hanging."

"Whew, you are so bad, Baby Girl. Payback is coming, that's a promise."

"What are you going to do, spank me?"

"Oh, that's just for starters. I've got lots more in store for you."

"Promises, promises."

She pulled out of his hold and turned to finish working on the last search of the day. She felt his greedy eyes burning a trail down her body and she smiled as she typed away.

"Take a picture, Hot Stuff, take a picture."

"Damn Baby Girl! You're killing me! I can't wait to get you home!"

"Well not before you stop and get the snacks for tonight, it's your turn."

"Don't worry, I'm headed out now."

"You mean you've finished all of your reports?"

"Yup, I even beat Reid."

"I'm impressed. Just for that I'll have a special surprise for you later."

"You know how I love your surprises."

Planting a kiss on the top of her head, Derek turned and vanished through the door. Penelope inhaled the aroma of his cologne as it lingered in the room.

"Oh how I love that man." She whispered to herself.

She estimated that she'd need no more than thirty minutes to finish up but thirty minutes turned into almost two hours as Team C had been called out on a case and needed her assistance. None of the other techs were available so as a favor, she agreed to help them before leaving. Derek had already called twice looking for her and each time she promised that she would only be a few minutes. Now with her bags packed and babies turned off she was just about to leave when Kevin barged into her office.

"Kevin, what are you doing here? It's late."

"I need to talk to you Plum Sauce."

"Plum Sauce? Really Kevin, I thought we both agreed that you wouldn't call me that after we broke up."

"I'm sorry Plum…I mean Pen but I'm just so excited that I really have to talk to you about something before I lose my nerve."

She couldn't help but notice that he was sweating and distracted. She was already late but because of their history she consented to giving him a few minutes of her time.

"I'm late, Kevin. I was supposed to be gone two hours ago…"

"It'll just take five minutes, that's all. Just five minutes."

"Fine. Five minutes."

Penelope set her bags down on the couch near the door and waited for the nervous mess in front of her to state his case.

"Thanks." Kevin grabbed her hands in his sweaty palms. "P-Pen…"

Garcia pulled her hands from his getting his attention.

"I had this all planned out…what I would say…now I'm so nervous my mind has gone blank."

"Four minutes."

"Right, right…okay, okay." Then taking a deep breath he began again. "Penelope, will you marry me?"

 **Present…**

 **Location Unknown –**

He didn't see it coming. His mind was too preoccupied with his evening with Penelope. He never noticed the man approach until it was too late. The last thing he remembered was the young boy who'd approached him to buy raffle tickets for his little league team. Now as he lay on the cold dark floor he knew that whoever the young man was, he was most likely working with the person who'd hit him from behind. His head was throbbing and he could feel a light trickle of blood running down the side of his face and neck. He still hadn't seen his attacker's face and he had no idea how long he'd been there. He needed to get home…Penelope would be worried if he wasn't home when she got there. He'd promised to never make her worry and he'd already broken that promise too many times to count.

 **BAU –**

"Kevin, what is this? What have you done with Derek?"

She looked at him waiting for a response. She saw instantly that his earlier act of nerves and fear was just that, an act. Now he stood before her confident and arrogant as he yanked the phone from her hands sliding it back in his pocket.

"I'm tired of being treated like a joke and a loser, Penelope! I need you to know how serious I am. You belong to me. ME! I was the one who had the nerve to ask you out! I was the one who made love to you at night, ME! While you pined away for that puffed up Gigolo, I was here, making you happy and taking care of you."

"Kevin, don't hurt him, please."

"That all depends on you, Plum Sauce. I know you don't love me like you love him but in time…in time you will. He's in the way don't you see that? He will never love you like I do, you're just another piece of ass to him."

"That's not true! Derek loves me!"

"Penelope, you are such a smart woman, what is it about Derek Morgan that makes you lose all sensibility?"

"Let him go, Kevin! Please."

"I can't do that Penelope not until we are happily married and far away from here then and only then will I let your friends know where they can find him."

"Kevin, this is insane."

"If I'm insane it's because you made me that way, Penelope. I'm crazy in love with you and I will have you! I won't rest until you're mine!"

"Kevin you broke up with me! You're the one who moved on with anyone in a skirt! Why are you doing this now?"

"Because, Pen, nobody was you! I know that now. I want you back."

"You can't have me! I've moved on too. You made your choices and I've made mine."

Then Kevin took another step invading her personal space and wrapped his arms around her pulling her tight against his body. She struggled and stiffened against him but it didn't matter.

"Let me go, Kevin! NOW!"

"Don't worry, Plum Sauce, I won't take you here…not yet anyway. I'm nothing if not patient. I'll give you a few days to make up your mind. Meanwhile, while you're thinking about my proposal, I'll be sending you some incentives from time to time."

"Incentives, what do you mean?"

Kevin kissed her on the lips then let her go and headed toward the door.

"You'll see." Then placing his hand on the knob. "Oh and Pen, I know that as soon as I leave you'll be rushing to your team but it won't matter. I've taken the liberty of enlisting some help and if I don't make it back to them, they have strict orders to shoot your lover in the head."

"Kevin!"

Kevin blew her a kiss and stepped through the door. Penelope was too stunned to move her mind was going in a million directions but she had to help Derek and she had to get to her team. They had to stop Kevin before he or his friends hurt Derek.

"KEVIN!"


	2. Chapter 2

Derek hated the dark. He knew it was because the dark reminded him that he was defenseless and the control he so desperately needed no longer existed. It was cold the temperature had continually dropped over the last few hours and he assumed that it was now late evening. His stomach growled and his head ached from being hit earlier, he had to find a way out. Then his mind went to Penelope by now she would know something had happened to him and she'd be worried out of her mind. Worse than being taken and held in this hellhole, the thought of her afraid for him and imagining all sorts of things about what had happened to him made his situation unbearable.

Kevin was eager to welcome his new guest he'd never felt so empowered and vindicated in his life. The fact that none of them had seen it coming made him smile. Being a disheveled, geek had its advantages after all he snickered. Now it was time to have some fun. Even he noticed the pep in his step and the two large men following behind reminded him that he was the boss. He'd never been the boss before even in his relationship with Penelope he was far from the boss. The blonde beauty called all the shots even in the bedroom he followed her lead like a lovesick puppy. Things were about to change.

 **BAU Headquarters – Evening –**

"The locals have the area locked down tight. Morgan's truck is still there with his groceries on the ground where he must have gone down."

Rossi entered the conference room with Reid close on his heels. Hotch stood near the large white board even more intense than usual. JJ stood worriedly near by watching Garcia quickly falling apart."

"There were no signs of a struggle. Which means it was a blitz attack."

Reid began pacing the room.

"He never saw it coming…" JJ mumbled.

"Why? Why would Kevin do this? We haven't been together in almost two years!"

"But it doesn't mean he stopped loving you, Garcie. You know he's been trying to get back in your good graces for months now."

Garcia looked at JJ knowing she was absolutely right. Garcia thought that if she pretended not to notice Kevin's attempts at reconciliation he'd grow weary and move on with his life. No such luck and now Morgan was in danger.

"Something must have made him snap…a stressor…" Rossi began. "Did anything happen recently that may have set him off?"

Penelope's jaw dropped as her hand flew to her mouth. Wide-eyed she turned to face the team.

"Yes."

"What? What is it Garcia?"

Looking her boss directly in the eye she felt her life begin to crumble.

"We moved in together."

Morgan watched the three figures enter the room. Just before the last one entered the man flipped a switch from the hall and the room was now illuminated in bright white light. Morgan squinted against the glare and the pain as the three drew closer stopping just short of stepping on his leg. The first and smaller one kneeled down to eye level revealing his identity.

"Kevin?"

"Surprise! I bet I'm the last person you expected to see this evening."

"What's going on? Why are you…?"

"Why? Because there comes a time when a man has to be willing to do whatever is necessary to get what he wants."

Morgan looked at the other two their expressions were cold like stone and did not reveal anything that would help him to understand his predicament.

"I don't understand what do I have to do with you getting what you want?"

"You're in my way."

"What? In your way of what?"

"You're the only thing standing in my way of getting Penelope back. I need you out of my way, Derek."

"Kevin you two haven't been together in…"

"It doesn't matter!" He interrupted. "She's mine and I want her back! You've always been in the background undermining our relationship that's why we didn't make it the first time!"

"You broke up with her, that's the reason you didn't make it the first time! She never would have left you!"

"Lies! She loved you! YOU, not me!"

"That's not true, Kevin! Look man, you have to listen…"

"No! I've listened enough! Penelope always swore I was crazy when I accused her of having feelings for you! She swore I was wrong…and then…"

Kevin stood and began pacing back and forth.

"And then she'd try to show me that she was sincere. She'd grab my hand and lead me to the bedroom."

Kevin chuckled sarcastically as he turned his gaze to Derek.

"She'd put a little more effort in, if you know what I mean." Then kneeling down again in front of Derek. "You do know what I mean don't you Derek?"

"Kevin…please…you don't have to do this…"

"Don't! Don't you dare try to profile me, agent! I'm not one of your…your unsubs! I'm not going to fit into any profile!"

"Okay, okay, Kevin. Listen to me, please. I never tried to undermine your relationship with Penelope, man. I thought she was happy and that's all that mattered to me."

"Yeah, then why did the two of you end up together not even five minutes after she and I broke up?"

"It didn't happen like that, I swear."

Then Kevin's expression turned as stone-like as the other two men. He stood and motioned to them, without hesitation they complied.

"Get him on his feet it's time to have some fun. I need to let my little Plum Sauce know that I mean business."

 **BAU Headquarters –**

Penelope's cell phone rang.

"It's Kevin!"

Her hand shook as her ex's wide grin showed on her display.

"Answer it, Garcia." Hotch ordered. "Put him on speaker."

"H-Hello?"

"Plum Sauce! I hope you don't mind me face timing you. I know how you like a warning text first but I thought you wouldn't mind an exception."

"Kevin, please think about what you're doing. Derek doesn't deserve…"

"Penny, Penny, Penny…please I've gone through a lot of planning to prove my love to you. The least you can do is sit back and enjoy the show!"

He began to chuckle and they heard at least two other voices joining in on the laughter. Then Kevin stepped out of view revealing Morgan being held by his arms by two large men dressed in black. It was hard to tell if he was being restrained or assisted but he definitely was not at his full strength.

"Derek!"

Kevin seemed to get pleasure from her scream as he turned the camera back to his face.

"I promised I'd send you an incentive from time to time. This is your first of several."

Then he turned the camera back to face Morgan. Kevin's booted foot came into view as he kicked Morgan squarely in the gut knocking the wind out of him. His muted grunt made them all jump and gasp. Then another kick and another kick landed sending Morgan to his knees. The two men released him and he used what strength he had to remain on his knees instead of toppling over.

"I'm okay…" He moaned unconvincingly. "He kicks like a twelve-year old girl." He tried to laugh.

One by one, the men began kicking and hitting the defenseless Morgan while Kevin laughed.

"That's enough for now."

The men stopped on command rubbing their knuckles and brushing Morgan's blood on the side of their pants.

"See Pen this is all for you! This is your fault! Don't let your friends tell you otherwise."

"Kevin, let him go! Don't do this!"

"You have to learn, Plum Sauce...you have to learn what you mean to me what I would do for you."

"KEVIN! I HATE YOU!"

"I know Penelope. I know."

Then he ended the call.


	3. Chapter 3

**BAU Headquarters –**

Penelope worked feverishly at her computer. Her hands trembled as she searched for what Kevin no doubt tried his best to hide. He had to be holding Derek in a place that was secluded and hidden from traffic where he could come and go without being noticed. Fresh tears began to fall as she realized that the place was also a place where no one could hear Derek's screams or cries for help.

 _"Hold on Baby Boy, hold on."_

 **Unknown Location – Next Morning –**

Derek slowly pulled himself from the floor. His body ached from the beating the night before and his head still throbbed from the blitz attack that had led to his capture. He was determined to get out of the small dark room before Kevin and his goons could do any more damage. He knew one if not all of them would be making an appearance soon so he needed a plan. Whatever he did he had to act fast and hope the element of surprise would be in his favor.

As if on cue the door began to open. Derek quickly resumed his position on the floor just before Kevin stepped inside. Seeing Derek's still body on the floor seemed to give Kevin an added sense of confidence as he approached and stood over him. Kevin nudged Derek with his foot still he remained still as if he were asleep. Nudging again harder this time Derek heard a light chuckle escape his captor. That was Derek's signal and without warning he grabbed Kevin by the ankles and jerked with all of his strength. Kevin's body hit the ground with a hard thud and the air escaping his body gave Derek time to scramble to his feet and straddle the man who never saw it coming. There was nothing Kevin could do but watch as Derek's fist crashed into his face, once then twice the third time was for good measure as Kevin was already unconscious and bleeding. Quickly, Derek searched the man's pockets grabbing his keys and phone and shoving them into his own pockets. He could hear footsteps in the distance as he headed toward the door. The hallway was clear as he stepped out of the room and began running putting distance between him and the sound of footsteps that were now picking up speed.

Kevin moaned as he opened his eyes. He cursed as he wiped the blood from his nose and mouth. Just as he began to pull himself from the floor his two goons rushed through the door and helped him to his feet. He was furious he wasn't expecting to take a beating but his plan was still in affect so he nodded and thanked the two men for their help.

"You okay, boss?"

Harry eyed the smaller man with a concerned eye.

"Yeah, yeah I'm okay. He surprised me I thought he was still sleeping."

"I told you not to come in here alone. He's not one to take for granted."

Jerry, the larger of the two men had played the biggest part in getting Morgan to the hidden spot.

"Yeah I know you did, I just wanted the pleasure of waking him up."

"Now what?" Harry asked.

"Now the real games begin."

Morgan stumbled down the dark halls of the building feeling along the walls for an exit. He could no longer hear the footsteps behind him and he wanted to believe that was a good thing until his next step sent him plunging as the floor gave way beneath him.

 **BAU HEADQUARTERS –**

Penelope's heart stopped momentarily when her phone began to buzz on her desk. Slowly she looked over and saw an unfamiliar number on the screen. Her hand shook as she picked it up and braced herself.

"Hello?"

"Hiya, Plum Sauce!"

"Kevin?"

"Surprise!"

"Stop with the games why are you calling me from another phone? H-How is Derek? Please tell me you didn't hurt him again!"

"I just love how you're so concerned about him. It's almost sickening."

"KEVIN!"

"Okay, fine. Your _Hot Stuff_ is out for his morning jog…"

Penelope could hear laughter and snickering in the background and she could hear Kevin struggling to keep himself from bursting into hysteria.

"What have you done?"

"Nothing, I assure you. In fact, you know Agent Morgan is quite clever, quite clever indeed. I came in to pay him a little visit…hmmm…thought he was asleep and he caught me by surprise."

"What happened?"

"He got the jump on me…no worries I'll be fine…thanks for your concern."

Penelope sat at her computer and quickly sent Hotch a text message. Then she began to trace the call while hoping to keep Kevin talking long enough to pinpoint a location.

"Where's Derek, Kevin…tell me!"

"Now, now Penny. You are in no position to talk to me like that. Tsk, tsk…I can't wait to get you back in my bed where you belong. This time I'm going to be in charge! You're going to learn just what I've been dreaming about for the last two years."

"What do you want Kevin?"

"I told you. I want your hand…your mind…and that delicious body in marriage! If you want to save Derek's life I expect you to do everything I tell you to do."

Kevin ended the call. He relished in the sound of her yelling his name. He wasn't finished with her. He'd have what he wanted but first he was going to make her pay for choosing Derek over him.

Derek fell like a rock the cold air around him swished by as he fell three, four, five feet down landing on a pile of old wood and bricks. He heard the sound of bones cracking…his bones. He felt pain in his left arm, his chest and his back. He wanted to scream out for help but he already knew there'd be no help for him just more trouble. His eyes began to close even against his best efforts to keep them open.

"No…no…I've gotta stay awake…I've got to stay…"

"This is going to be so much fun!"

Kevin looked into the confused faces of the men he'd hired to bring Derek to him. He'd spent a lot of his father's money creating the perfect death trap for the man he held responsible for his misery. It didn't matter that he had been the one who'd broken up with Penelope. Derek had always been a huge part of her life. She idolized him and even though she'd never admit it, she compared him and everyone else to Derek Morgan. Now once and for all he was going to prove that he was better, stronger and smarter.

The old warehouse had been a steal, purchasing it through an auction from the city was the easy part; converting it into a deadly maze took a lot of imagination and cash. Kevin had both and he spared no expense in making sure that his enemy would die a slow painful death as he watched him fight for his life.

Derek opened his eyes. Slowly pulling his body to a sitting position he desperately tried to ignore the pain shooting through his body as he gingerly leaned against a pile of rubbish. It was dark and it seemed as if he'd fallen into a small cylinder of sorts. No matter he'd made up his mind that he was going to find a way out and back home.

Derek heard footsteps again this time overhead…and voices coming closer. He pulled the phone that he'd taken from Kevin and dialed hoping to reach a familiar voice on the other end.

"Pick up! Pick up! Pick up!" He whispered.

"KEVIN!"

His heart leaped at the sound of her voice in his ear.

"Baby Girl, it's me! It's Derek!"

"Oh my god, Derek! Where are you? Are you hurt?"

"Baby, baby listen…can you trace this phone? I don't know where I am. I think…"

"Down here! I see him!"

"Get him!" Hurry!"

"They're coming! I've got to go just trace this call!"

Garcia worked frantically. She knew he had to stay on the line long enough for her to locate his signal. She needed time but even she could hear the voices in the background.

Hotch and the others rushed through the door. They stood still listening for a clue through the voices in the background.

"There's at least three." Dave began.

"And they're getting closer." Added JJ.

"Any luck tracing the call, Garcia?"

"No, Hotch…there's some sort of interference…I can't…"

"We're coming for you, Derek! My men are right on the other side of the wall."

"Garcia?"

Hotch looked at the bank of computers ahead.

"I'm trying…I'm trying! There's nothing…nothing at all!"

Kevin kneeled down gazing into the blackness below. He'd created the perfect trap set in the darkness of one of the many endless hallways. He couldn't see a thing but he knew his captive was there with no way out and far to far away for any of his friends to save him.

Derek knew his only way out was the same way that Kevin's men would get in and he could hear footsteps nearby. He knew that Garcia could hear everything and he could only imagine what was going through her mind. He had no idea how but he was determined to get out of there and back home. With his uninjured arm he searched the area around him for something to defend himself.

Derek braced himself his hand wrapped around a dirty brick. As the door slowly creaked open he used the wall as leverage to pull his injured body to a standing position.

"You might as well give up now and make it easy on yourself." Harry teased.

Unlike Derek, Harry knew every inch of the building like the back of his hand. He and Jerry had played a big part in the renovation and so confidently he stepped inside. It didn't matter that the room was dark he'd re-capture the man and the games would continue.

Derek tightened his grip around the brick and waited. All he needed was one mistake, one misstep from the man in front of him and he'd be free. He could hear Reid's voice in his head spewing statistics and the odds of the man making a mistake big enough for Morgan to use to his advantage. So, he waited…he was good at waiting.

"I'm going to have so much fun kicking your ass, Agent Mo-"

He swung…with all the strength in his body…he swung. The brick landed soundly on the forehead of the man who assumed he'd be easy. The sound of the man's grimace and scream made the pain in his own body inconsequential. It was worth it as the man's body fell on top of the pile of rubbish where he himself had been only moments before.

"Derek? Derek?"

Penelope heard the taunting, then moans…then silence. The rest of the team held their breaths as they waited for some sign as to what was going on.

"Derek answer me…please…"

"What's going on down there?" Kevin yelled from above.

"Harry?"

Derek picked up the phone and made his way toward the open door.

"I'm okay, Baby. I'm okay!"

"Thank God! I'm trying to trace the phone but there must be something blocking the signal."

"HARRY!"

"It's okay…I'm coming home, I promise I'm coming home."

Jerry hid in the shadows. Harry had ordered him to stay put and he always did what Harry told him. He was back up for his friend just in case there was a problem. He heard the commotion and he was surprised when Morgan was the one who walked through the door. The man looked battered holding onto his left arm and limping across the threshold. Quietly he took a step forward.

Derek heard a noise behind him and turning toward it he saw something rushing toward him…it was fast…too fast…

Penelope and the team heard a loud crash then a thud but it was the blood-curdling groan that made their hearts come to a complete stop. She suddenly needed to hear his voice, to know that he was alive and well.

"Derek? Derek! DEREK!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Derek? Derek! DEREK!"

The next seconds…minutes felt like an eternity. Penelope held her breath as her hope faded. The silence was deafening as she searched the faces of her teammates for a logical explanation for the silence.

"Please say something Hot Stuff!" She whispered desperately.

"I'm sorry, Derek can't come to the phone right now."

Then the phone call ended. It was her only line to him and now nothing but the dull buzz humming in her ear mockingly telling her that they would be too late to save him.

 **Unknown Location –**

Kevin watched as Larry rushed into the small room where his friend Harry lay lifeless on the floor.

"He's DEAD!" He yelled.

Kevin sent his foot slamming into Morgan's side determined not to make the same mistake twice.

"You'll pay for what you did, _Hot Stuff_!"

There was nothing more than a low moan as Kevin kicked him again. Convinced that he wasn't going to get up he poked his head into the room while Larry knelt at his friend's side.

"I'm going to kill him!"

"Not yet I still have plans for him. Once I get my Plum Sauce here then you can do whatever you want to him."

Larry nodded as he wiped the hot tears from his face.

"Now what?"

"Take him to the box…time to heat things up!" Kevin snickered.

"Yes, Sir."

 **BAU Headquarters –**

"Garcia, anything on the trace?"

"No, nothing! Hotch we have to find him! Please we have to find him!"

"We're doing the best we can, Garcia but Kevin's covered his tracks."

"He's been planning this for a long time." Added Reid.

"I'll do it."

"What?" JJ asked.

"I'll do it. I'll marry Kevin, anything to stop him from killing Derek."

"He may have already…"

Reid stopped himself. He didn't want to believe what he knew the others were already considering including Garcia.

"That's not the answer. He's not going to let Derek go just because you agree to marry him. He needs to show you he's better, stronger and to prove it he'll kill Derek right in front of you the moment you say, _I do_!" Dave warned.

 **Unknown Location –**

Kevin still smarting from his beat down followed Larry as he dragged Derek's semi-conscious body down the hall. He was growing tired of his own games and he wanted Penelope there to watch the last few moments of Morgan's life. He'd planned so much for his guest but he realized that the real guest of honor was missing. Hotch and the others no doubt would have her surrounded and protected to keep him from getting his hands on her. He also knew that if Penelope agreed to come on her own it would only be a trap. Luckily he'd even planned for that. All of them, every last one of them thought that they were so much smarter than he was but they were wrong and before the night was over he'd have his future wife in his grasps.

Morgan was determined not to go down without a fight and even though his hands had been bound behind his back he tried his best to struggle to get free as he was dragged carelessly across the filthy concrete floor. Larry stopped in front of a room at the end of the hall and fished a key from his pocket. In the dim light Derek could see a large storage trunk in the middle of the room. It reminded him of the one in his mother's basement back in Chicago where she kept their family memories. He knew what was coming next. Larry began dragging him toward it as he squirmed to get free.

"Kevin, don't do this! Don't put me in there!"

"I know about your fear of the dark and small spaces, Derek."

Kevin reached down and unlocked the trunk. Larry stood nearby waiting for his boss' next instructions.

"She'll never marry you Kevin! This won't change anything!"

His voice was weak from the pain and fatigue.

"That's where you're wrong, Agent. I know my Plum Sauce and I know she'd do anything to save your life."

"Not this…she's not going to do this!"

"We'll see won't we? In fact, let's give her a call, shall we?"

 **BAU Headquarters –**

Thirty minutes had passed since she'd heard Derek's voice promising her that he was coming home. Her hands trembled as she continued to run searches trying desperately to find Kevin's hiding place. There was nothing, no recent purchases on his credit cards, no leases for rental property and no real estate purchases in the last several years, nothing that would give her a clue to his whereabouts.

Hotch had sent Rossi and Reid to the abduction site again in hopes that there was something that they'd missed the first time. JJ worked with Hotch and stayed behind to search through Kevin's office and to interview other techs who knew him.

Garcia began a new search hoping this one would give them a lead. Her other searches found no rental or purchases of real estate but that didn't mean Kevin hadn't rented or purchased property. Like her he was a hacker and creating a new identity or erasing one was a piece of cake. She had to think like a hacker. So, she began to run a list of every rental and real estate purchase within a hundred mile radius. Once the list was complete she'd look for clues in the names of the renters and owners. She knew Kevin and he wanted to lure her to him so no doubt there would be a clue to his whereabouts hidden within the list of names.

Then her phone rang. She had a text message with an attachment. Quickly she got up and rushed to the conference room where Hotch and JJ were working.

"I just got a text message from Kevin! I think you both need to see this!"

Penelope handed her phone to Hotch and waited.

"Is that a trunk?" He asked.

"Is he trying to tell us that Derek is in that trunk?"

Penelope didn't want to believe that Kevin could be so cruel even after all that he'd done up to now.

"That's exactly what he's trying to tell us." JJ added.

"We've got to find him and fast! He's not going to last much longer like this."

Both Penelope and JJ looked at Hotch and for the first time in a long time they saw fear.

 **Unknown Location –**

Derek hated the dark and he hated small confined spaces. He couldn't move and it was hot in the storage trunk. His body ached from the abuse and the fact that Larry didn't give a damn about his comfort when he forced him into the ridiculously small space. He had to find a way to slow his breathing and to remain calm. He refused to think that he'd die like this so he forced his mind to think back two weeks ago. It had been a rare moment when the team had more than two days off and he and Garcia had snuck away to spend some quiet time together.

 _"Marry me!"_

 _"What?"_

 _"Marry me, right now, right here!"_

 _Garcia grabbed the oversized glass from his hands spilling a few drops on his arm._

 _"Derek Morgan, I think you've had enough to drink for one night!"_

 _"I'm serious, Baby Girl! We're in Las Vegas, the wedding capitol of the world! Besides, I'm not drunk! Marry me!"_

 _"What about your family and our friends? They'll kill us!"_

 _"We'll have a big party when we get back! Who can get mad at a party?"_

 _"I don't have a dress, you don't have a suit…"_

 _"We'll go shopping! Come on!"_

 _"Derek…"_

 _"Do you love me Baby Girl?"_

 _"More than life itself, Baby Boy!"_

 _"And I love you! So, let's do it!"_

 _2 hours later…_

 _They'd pulled it off and now here they were standing in the small chapel that looked as if they had been transported back in time. The plastic red and yellow roses that sat in each corner of the lobby were faded and dusty the gold carpet had been trampled by a million feet over the years but the only thing that mattered was the two of them. Penelope had managed to find a cute light pink a-line dress in the hotel's boutique and Derek was surprised that he'd found a matching shirt to go with the dress pants he'd packed. The rings were purchased at a nearby jewelry store. All that was left were the, I do's and they would become Mr. and Mrs. Derek Morgan._

Derek was pulled from his thoughts by loud pounding on top of the trunk. Larry had found his way back to the room while Kevin had no doubt found another way to occupy his time.

"You're a dead man, Morgan! You're girl will be here soon and then I'm going to stick a knife in your heart right in front of her!"

Derek renewed his struggle to break free but there was no room to move in the small space.

"She's not coming, man so you might as well kill me now!"

Larry began kicking the trunk with all of his might. Derek felt each kick and his only consolation was in hoping he'd weaken the trunk somehow.

"You killed my best friend! YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!"

 **BAU Headquarters – Later…**

She'd found it, the clue hidden within the long list of recent purchases and rentals that would lead her to Kevin's hiding place. It was there with big neon lights flashing and screaming, 'I'm here!' It was up to her. No matter what the others said she knew that she was the only one who could save Derek and she wasn't going to let Kevin kill him. So, not bothering to turn off her computers Penelope grabbed her bag and headed toward the door.

 _"I'm coming Derek! I'm coming!"_


	5. Chapter 5

Penelope slowly made her way down the hall careful not to be seen by the others. She stopped in front of Derek's office placing her hand lightly on the gold nameplate in front of her. With her other hand she turned the knob, pushed the door open and quickly stepped inside. She closed her eyes as she inhaled his cologne and imagined him behind his desk and looking up with a smile to greet her. She imagined the wheels turning in his head as no doubt he would be thinking about all the things he wanted to do to her and had done to her in that office. Then she imagined smiling back at him knowingly and hoping he'd make some of those thoughts a reality. Then she fought against the heaviness in her chest as she wondered if she'd get to him in time to save him. She moved toward his desk opening the small top drawer on the left. He kept a key there and seeing it she grabbed it and headed toward the far wall. A new picture that sat on the bookcase nearby caught her eye. She remembered the night it was taken and it made her smile.

 ** _Las Vegas, NV – 2 Weeks Ago…_**

 _"Wow, I don't believe we just did that!" She exhaled._

 _"Damn woman, what was that move?" He moaned as he collapsed next to her._

 _"No silly! I mean I don't believe we just got married!"_

 _"Well we did and now you're stuck with me for life!"_

 _"Are you sure you're ready for this?"_

 _"I'm more than ready, Baby Girl."_

 _She never dreamed she could be this happy. In that moment the world could have ended and she wouldn't care in the least. She had loved him for twelve years and had dreamed of being his but it never seemed in the cards for them. But now, they were husband and wife and as he pulled her tightly into the crook of his arm she silently promised their union that she would fight heaven and hell before she allowed anyone or anything to destroy their happiness._

She so wanted to stay in the bliss of their wedding night but time was running out. Kevin had proven to be a monster and now Derek needed her. With the small key in hand she opened the large cabinet door. Derek kept a gun there. It was the gun he had used to teach her to protect herself after she'd been shot years ago. She hated guns and she refused to carry it. After hours and days of trying to change her mind he told her that he'd keep it here in case she changed her mind.

 **Thirty minutes later…**

Rossi, Reid, Hotch and JJ were now seated together in the conference room. Rossi and Reid had come up empty at the abduction site and Hotch and JJ hadn't found anything either.

"Nobody can just disappear into thin air…" JJ began.

"Especially Kevin. He's a good computer tech but it takes a lot of planning and intelligence to just disappear." Reid interrupted.

"Well so far he's done just that so despite what we may think of his capabilities he's managed to kidnap Morgan and vanish into thin air." Hotch added.

"Now what?" JJ asked.

"Has anyone talked to Garcia lately?"

Rossi looked around the room at the others.

"No." Reid quickly stood. "I better go check on her."

Even before he pushed the door open Reid knew the office was empty. It was quiet and all of the computers where on with search results waiting to be read. Garcia never left her computers on and unattended. He read each screen one by one and then he called Hotch.

 **Unknown Location –**

Kevin paced nervously back and forth in the makeshift office on the upper level. He was certain that his last picture to Penelope rocked her. He'd received a text from her letting him know that she was on her way. He was almost giddy in fact, he kept watching the clock above his head waiting and pacing.

"Take it easy boss, you're wearing a hole in the floor."

"She's coming! I can't believe she's actually coming!"

"You really think she'll stay with you, especially after we kill her man?"

"She won't have a choice. After I put a bullet in Derek's head, Penelope and I are disappearing and nobody will be able to find us."

Larry shook his head watching as Kevin continued his non-stop pacing. He'd never met anyone so determined to get what he wanted. Larry had only known Kevin for a few weeks and in that time he'd watched the man spend a small fortune renovating the old building turning it into a giant death trap for the man that was now trapped in the old trunk downstairs. It was insane to watch but it was even more insane to be a participant in it all. Larry had lost his best friend and now he wanted Derek Morgan dead just as much as Kevin Lynch did.

 **BAU Headquarters –**

"She found them." Reid announced.

Hotch, Rossi and JJ rushed through the door and joined him in front of Garcia's bank of computers.

"How?" Hotch asked.

"She changed her search parameters. Instead of looking for property under Kevin's name she searched through any and all purchases made within a hundred mile radius looking for a hidden clue…"

"And she found it." Rossi added. "The Purple Currant and Jam Company."

"Plum Sauce." JJ began. "That son-of-a-bitch!"

Hotch surveyed each screen one by one. He knew Garcia, they all did and he knew that she'd been careful to leave them a large trail of breadcrumbs in hopes that they would find her and Derek before it was too late.

"Are you guys seeing what I'm seeing?" Reid asked.

"Yeah she wants us to follow her…"

"Thirty-ten Westover Avenue." Rossi read out loud.

"Let's go!" Hotch ordered.

 **3010 Westover Avenue –**

Penelope pulled her over-sized orange Cadillac through the wire gate and parked in one of the spaces in front of the warehouse. She knew he'd be watching and waiting so she made no attempt to hide her arrival. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves and got out of the car. She was nervous about the extra weight in her purse but she proceeded toward the door determined to save Derek's life at all cost. Placing her hand on the dusty knob she was not surprised to find it unlocked.

Kevin felt like a schoolboy as he walked toward the front door followed by his trusty employee. He smiled at the thought of their reunion and to know that finally he was the one in charge added a little pep to his step. She would have a thousand questions and a thousand demands all of which he'd refuse to answer and refuse to grant. It was his turn to give the orders and he'd show Penelope and Derek that they never stood a chance against him. Then he saw her as she appeared like an angel out of the darkness into the light and stood in front of him.

"Where's Derek?"

"Well hello to you too, Plum Sauce."

"I told you not to call me that, Kevin!"

"It looks like you are in no position to make any demands, my lovely Penelope and might I add you are looking lovelier than ever!"

She hated him and the wicked grin on his face.

"I'm here just like you wanted so let's get this over with."

"Of course, of course follow me."

Larry quickly came around Kevin and grabbed her arm and followed Kevin back down the hallway toward the last room on the right. Penelope tried in vain to free her arm while Kevin unlocked the door.

"Patience my dear I know you are just as excited to start our life together as I am but you must be patient."

The three stepped into the room and Penelope gasped in horror at the sight of the trunk before them.

"The picture didn't do it justice, did it Plum Sauce? It's much smaller in person."

"Oh my god, Derek!" She muttered.

"I understand he has a thing for dark tiny spaces." He joked. "Well, I aim to please."

Larry seemed to be amused and began to laugh as he tightened his grip on her arm.

"Please get him out of there! I did what you wanted, I'm here and I didn't tell my team! Let him out!"

"Of course he's the guest of honor for our little gathering, Penny! We wouldn't want him to miss a thing."

Then Kevin nodded at Larry. As Larry slowly released her arm Kevin quickly wrapped his arm around her shoulders pulling her tightly against his side. They both watched as Larry approached the trunk. Just before Larry unlocked it Kevin stopped him.

"Just a minute Larry."

Kevin turned Penelope to face him careful not to break his hold on her. Smiling and looking deeply into her eyes he waited until he knew his words would have the perfect affect.

"Penelope, darling…" He exhaled.

"Kevin, please enough with the games."

"Games? It's funny you should say that Pen…"

Then with one hand Kevin digs into his pocket pulling out a crumpled piece of paper and shoves it into her chest.

"WHO'S PLAYING GAMES NOW PENELOPE?"

Staring at the maniac in front of her Garcia peeled the wrinkled paper off her and read it. She looked at him in disbelief then back at the paper.

"W-Where did you get this?"

"It's public record Plum Sauce."

"But…"

" _But, but, but…_ how stupid do you think I am, Penelope, huh?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

Then violently he slapped her across the face sending her crashing to the floor. He relished in her scream and watched as she looked up at him in fear.

"Your first lesson, _Plum Sauce_ is to never try to outsmart me! I've been watching you for a very long time and I know all about your little trip to Las Vegas! I know what you and Derek did…your little…secret!"

"Kevin…please…don't!"

"Don't what, Penelope?" Then grabbing a hand full of her hair he pulled her to her feet. "Don't what?"

Kevin looked toward Larry who was watching the scene play out before him.

"Get him out! I want him to watch what happens to liars and cheaters and people who think they can outsmart Kevin Lynch! Get him out!"

Penelope struggled against Kevin's grip while Larry, now terrified himself fumbled with the lock on the trunk.

"Hurry up, you idiot! I want him to watch what I do to her before he dies!"

"Kevin, NO!"

"Shut UP, Penelope!"

"Leave him alone! Don't touch him!"

Larry opened the trunk and began roughly pulling Morgan from the trunk. He was so still that Penelope couldn't tell if he were alive or dead. She felt herself panic even more as Larry dropped Derek's limp body on the ground.

"What do you think about your _Hot Stuff_ now?"

"He's still more of a man than you…"

Before she could finish, Kevin slapped her hard again and threw her roughly to the ground. Then without another thought he turned to face Derek who was slowly coming to and moaning against the pain. Penelope realized that she still had a death grip on her purse. Kevin never thought to check to see if she were hiding anything. He'd always underestimated her and this time he'd pay for it.

"This is it!" JJ yelled as Hotch pulled the SUV through the wire fence.

After parking next to Garcia's caddy, the team rushed out and headed toward the building and waited for Hotch to signal their entry.

"1-2…"

Then the sound of gunshots sent them rushing inside down the dark hallway. Another shot rang out before they reached the room. The sight before them stopped them in their tracks.

"Oh my god…Garcia!"


	6. Chapter 6

"Pen, give me the gun."

JJ walked slowly but purposely toward her friend. Penelope's hand was shaking and tears were streaming down her face. Her gaze never wavered and she was ready to shoot Kevin again if need be.

Hotch and Reid took positions on each side of JJ while Rossi rushed to Derek who lay on the floor trying to comprehend what was happening while fighting the pain that had rendered him still on the floor.

"Baby Girl…" he whispered. "I'm okay, listen to JJ."

"Is he dead? Are they both dead?"

"They won't be able to hurt you or anyone again…now please…we need to get Derek to the hospital, okay?"

"Derek…yes, yes…okay…"

Penelope slowly lowered the gun and handed it to JJ. Hotch quickly knelt down at Kevin's side and checked for a pulse. The lucky bastard was still alive and so was his cohort. Reid called for paramedics who had met them there to come in.

Derek wanted to get to his feet but his body wouldn't cooperate. He knew what she'd done and he wanted to get to her, to hold her. She didn't like guns. He'd tried to show her how to use one after she was shot but she'd resisted his efforts. Now Penelope had shot not one but two people. He knew her and this would be hard for her to comprehend…he needed to get to her…he needed to tell her that he was sorry that she had to do that…again…

 _"Baby Girl…"_

Then everything went black.

 **Potomac General Hospital – 2 hours later…**

"I'm fine! Just put a bandage on it! I need to see…"

"GARCIA! Please just let them do their jobs!"

JJ stepped around the corner into the cubicle where Penelope was being examined. Her friend's face was bruised and had a large bruise where Kevin had slapped her. She didn't want to be around when Derek saw the lunatic's hand print on her face.

"JJ, tell these, these people that I'm fine! I need to see Derek! Now!"

The nurses continued to work as if they were totally unaware of their patient's temper tantrum.

"Derek is going to be fine. We just saw the doctor and he's pretty banged up but he's going to recover. In a few weeks he'll be as good as new."

Penelope exhaled with relief and looked at the nurses with a hint of remorse in her eyes.

"Have you seen him?"

"Not yet but the doctor said that once he's in his room we can."

JJ moved toward the bed as the nurses nodded and left the room. Smiling and thanking the nurses JJ sat on the edge of the bed.

"How are you?"

"Me? I'm fine just a few bruises I've had worse."

JJ wasn't buying her act. Her friend wouldn't look at her and her hands nervously fiddled with the hem of her blanket.

"Garcia, look at me."

Garcia slowly lifted her eyes to meet JJ's concerned stare.

"Talk to me. I know you've been through a lot. You just shot two men. You are not fine."

"Yeah, my body count is rising." She muttered sarcastically. "I need to see Derek."

"The doctors will let us know when we can see him, remember?"

"Yeah, Yeah I remember, I'm not some crazy psycho."

"I'm not saying you are."

"Then what?"

"You haven't asked about Kevin."

"I don't care about Kevin, JJ"

"Garcie…"

"NO, JJ he kidnapped Derek, he hurt him. He was going to torture him…and me! I hope he's dead!"

"No, no you don't!"

"How do you know?"

"Because that's not who you are, Garcia. Don't let this change you. Don't let Kevin win!"

"But didn't he? Didn't Kevin win? I mean I literally took a gun to a gunfight and used it! I shot him with the intent to kill him dead! So, yeah I think Kevin won!"

JJ didn't know what else to say. Garcia wasn't an agent and she wasn't used to being the one with a gun in her hand let alone pulling the trigger. This had been the second time that she had to pull the trigger to save one of them. It wasn't right and she wasn't sure if Penelope would be able to get over it this time.

"Uh, Jayje…"

The two women looked up to see Reid standing near the curtain. He smiled and came to stand behind JJ before speaking again.

"How are you, Garcia?"

"I'll be better once I can see Derek."

"I hear you've been given a clean bill of health so…"

"Yeah I'm just waiting on my discharge papers."

Then Reid dug a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket. Penelope recognized it immediately as the copy of her and Derek's marriage certificate that Kevin had shoved in her face. Both Reid and JJ watched as her face dropped.

"When were you two planning to tell us you were married?" JJ asked.

"We would have been happy for you. It's not like it was a secret that the two of you were together." Reid added.

Garcia heard the hurt in their voices and she didn't know how to explain what she and Derek had done and why.

"I'm so sorry, you guys. We didn't want to hurt you…it was…just…he asked…we were in Vegas…we both probably had too much to drink…even though he said he hadn't and before we knew it we were saying, I do!"

Before either Reid or JJ could respond, Hotch poked his head around the curtain.

"The doctor says we can see Morgan now." Then looking at Garcia. "Oh and congratulations, Garcia."

Then he was gone and Penelope felt like a super-sized heel. Both JJ and Reid made hasty retreats behind Hotch leaving her to sulk in her guilt and worrying about what they would do to Morgan when they saw him.

Fran fretted around Derek, fluffing his pillows and straightening his blanket. He was over it and her and even though he loved his mother all he wanted was a pain pill and to see Garcia. He was beyond upset with her for putting herself in danger and coming alone to confront Kevin with a gun. She hated guns and he knew what it had done to her when she'd saved Reid a few years ago.

"Derek Michael Morgan, will you please be still!"

"Ma, I need to see Garcia! She shot Kevin and his goon and I know she's going to need me…"

"Well, right now you need to stay in bed. You heard the doctor!"

"I'm not going to stay still and not know how Penelope is doing!"

"Listen to me and listen good, mister! You have a dislocated shoulder and your arm is broken in three places! You have two broken ribs and a concussion, so unless you plan on doing even more damage I suggest you follow doctor's orders."

He saw that look in his mother's eyes; the look that meant she was not playing with her only son. So in defeat he relaxed against the pillows and silently planned another way out of the room.

"AND don't think you're getting out of that bed when I leave either!"

 _"Damn, I mind reader too!"_ He thought to himself. "Ma, do you believe that woman?"

"What, Baby Boy?"

"She came after Kevin…with a gun! She hates guns!"

"But she loves, _you_!"

"She could have been killed! I can't stop thinking about what could have happened! Kevin designed that place to be a death trap, Ma! She walked right in there…strapped ready to…kick ass!"

"Yeah she did!" Fran responded amused.

"Not funny, Ma! Not funny at all!"

Just then the door opened and Hotch, Rossi, JJ and Reid entered. Rossi went immediately to his wife's side planting a kiss on her cheek as he shot a weird smirk at Derek. Looking away from Dave to the rest of his team he greeted them.

"Hey guys…"

Hi's and hello's filled the room for a brief few seconds before Reid spoke up.

"So I hear congratulations are in order."

"Excuse me?"

Reid pulled the wrinkled paper from his pocket. JJ turned a deep shade of red as she stifled a grin.

"Yeah, I found Kevin's stressor!"

Then throwing the paper on the bed, Derek watched as everyone's eyes watched the paper float to a rest at the foot of his bed. Then in a comical mix of horror and anger his beloved mother looked from the paper to the wide-eyed look of her son.

"You're married?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Potomac General Hospital – Evening**

He knew she was there even before he opened his eyes. Her thoughts had taken her so far away that she hadn't realized that he was awake and looking at her wondering where she had gone.

"Baby Girl."

Startled she looked up and she saw the worry in his eyes.

"Hey, hey…don't even…I'm fine…"

"Baby, I know what you did and I know you're not fine."

"Well, he had it coming."

Derek moaned slightly. It had been several hours since his last pain medication. She noticed and quickly jumped to her feet.

"I'll get the nurse."

"Baby…"

"No, I know you're in pain, it's written all over your face. I'll be right back."

"We need to…"

"Derek, honestly I'll be right…"

"Don't. You. Move!" She froze. "Park it. We need to talk, right now."

Penelope turned and slowly took her seat next to his bed. She knew what was coming.

"What in the world did you think you were doing coming there alone and with a gun? My gun!"

"A gun you bought for _me_!"

"A gun _you_ refused to carry!"

"Kevin was going to kill you and I couldn't let that happen!"

"Penelope!" He took a deep breath before continuing. "I love you with everything that is in me but right now, I am so mad at you for putting yourself in danger! What would I do if something happened to you?"

"And what would I do if something happened to you?" She countered meekly.

"You took a risk that was too big!"

"Too big? What do you mean?"

"I'm trained to handle men like Kevin!"

"Trained? Right! He had you folded up like a pretzel and stuffed in a storage chest, Derek! Just how were you planning to _handle_ that?"

"I'm not worth you risking your life for, Baby Girl!"

He had her attention now. He wasn't mad that she came, he was mad that she came for him. Now _she_ was mad.

"Derek Michael Morgan, you ride into danger everyday protecting people that don't even say, thank you when you risk your life for them! Not worth it? Are you insane? You are my world! I love you more than words. So don't you ever say you're not worth it!"

"Penelope…"

"No, Derek!"

Then the tears began to flood as she covered her face with her hands. He fought his own tears as the magnitude of the day hit him full force.

"Penelope."

He extended his good arm toward her beckoning her to come closer. Looking up she stood and closed the small gap between them. Then he patted the empty space on the bed.

"Come here."

"I might hurt you."

"Only my heart if you don't get in this bed."

"But what about your arm?"

"Listen to your husband I need you in my arms right now."

"Okay."

With that, Penelope carefully climbed into bed next to him and without missing a beat he quickly wrapped his good arm around her and pulled her tightly against his body.

"Penelope?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I made you worry."

He felt her sobbing against him her tears drenching his gown.

"I'll give you a pass…this time."

They both chuckled and enjoyed the next several minutes in silence.

"Baby Girl you know I love you, right?"

"Yes, silly. I love you too."

"But woman, if you ever and I mean ever do anything like that again, I'm going to spank you!"

"Is that a threat or a promise?"

She smiled as his chest rumbled with laughter.

"Hey, silly girl…"

"What Handsome?"

"Will you marry me?"

"Baby Boy, now who's being silly, we're already married."

"Yeah I know, but I want to do it right this time."

"I don't know our friends and family are pretty pissed. It might just be you and me again."

"I don't care. I'd marry you over and over just to show you how much I love you, Penelope Marie Garcia."

"Well in that case, Yes! Yes I'll marry you…again!"

The next two weeks were hell for the newlyweds. Everyone on the team treated them like lepers talking to them only as it related to work and it seemed as if every free night the team made it a point to get together without inviting Derek and Penelope. Penelope was showing signs of cracking and Derek with his stubborn pride was just plain angry.

Fran was another story. She refused to speak to her son and whenever she needed to get a word to him she would force Sarah or Desiree to call him from Chicago, which they were none too happy about. For Dave's part he took great joy in shooting side-eyed glances at Derek and snickering whenever he was in earshot.

Derek had had enough and today he was determined to have his say. So with superhuman resolve he pulled his truck into the Rossi driveway and hopped out. Making his way to the front door he rehearsed his speech in his head knowing that his mother would be surprised to see him on her doorstep.

Fran knew who it was before opening the door. In fact she had wondered what had taken her only son…her wayward son so long to demand an audience with her. Swinging the door open she watched his expression morph from determined confidence to wide-eyed fear…then without a word she slammed the door in his face.

Derek's cat-like reflexes were the only thing that kept him from getting a snout full of Douglas fir as he took one hurried step back just as the freshly painted red door slammed shut nearly grazing the tip of his nose.

"REALLY, MA?"

It was quiet and he didn't hear the sound of footsteps so he knew she was still there…waiting…watching.

"Open the door, I know you're still standing there! This is ridiculous! It's been two weeks, two weeks, Ma! I think you're blowing this whole thing out of proportion!"

Fran stood on the other side of the door hands on her hips and shaking her head. As smart as her son was he was no match for her. She'd birthed him and raised him and he didn't stand a chance. How dare he get married without her knowing? She'd waited all of his life for him to find the perfect woman and to give her grandbabies. Judging by this little stunt in the name of love, she'd probably receive word of her grandchild's birth when he or she graduated from high school!

"Humpf!" She grunted and headed toward the kitchen leaving her son pleading for entrance on her front porch.

 **BAU Headquarters – Conference Room -**

"I'm starting to really feel bad for them." Reid began.

"Oh come on Spence just a little longer." JJ responded. "Besides, they brought this on themselves."

"It's just that Garcia looks so sad and I thinks she's been crying in her office this morning."

"Be strong it's just for a few more days." Hotch added.

"Morgan's about to blow a gasket!" Reid added.

"Fran called me and said he paid her a little visit at lunch." Dave chuckled.

"No! What happened?" JJ asked.

"She slammed the door in his face!"

Dave was in hysterics now as he imagined Morgan standing on his porch risking his life at the hands of a very pissed off Fran Morgan Rossi.

"What?"

"He's on his way back so we better act normal or he'll suspect something, he is a profiler after all."

 **Penelope's office –**

"Baby Girl, did we get a case?"

Derek rushed in the office slamming the door behind him.

"No, why?"

"Because Hotch, Rossi, Reid and JJ are in the conference room with the door closed."

"I didn't get a call about a case."

"They're probably up there planning their next backyard barbeque…without us!"

"Derek…"

"No Pen, this is ridiculous! How long are they going to hold this against us?"

"I don't know but if I had known that they'd react this way I'd…"

"What? You'd never married me?"

"Hot Stuff…"

"No, admit it! You wouldn't have married me! Well I'm sorry for being the cause of all of this!"

Garcia closed the gap quickly wrapping her arms around him.

"Shh! I don't regret getting married in Las Vegas. It was the most amazing day of my life!"

Penelope kissed him lightly on the lips and looked deeply into his eyes until she was certain she had his attention.

"Listen to me, Baby Boy; I don't regret marrying you and I'm glad we did it. It's just going to take everyone a moment to get used to the idea that we didn't include them."

Derek pulled her into his arms wondering how long was that, 'moment' going to be. This had been the longest two weeks of his life and he wasn't sure how much more he could take.

 **Home of Dave and Fran Rossi…Later that evening…**

The room was loud with laughter and you could hear the sound of wine glasses clinking as the entire team sans Derek and Penelope sat around the huge chef's kitchen. Dave refilled everyone's glasses while Fran placed platters of hot food on the table. It was a joyous occasion and everyone was in a good mood. Fran joined them at the table and held up her glass getting everyone's attention.

"Well, we are nearing at the end of the week and our plans are in place. I want to thank you all for everything you've done and I can't wait until Saturday! To the happy couple, who will learn after this week never to do anything like this again!"

"CHEERS!" They all said in unison.

Just then Hotch's phone went off and he excused himself from the room as the others continued to talk and discuss the weekend.

"JJ, did you get the flowers ordered?

"Yes, they'll be delivered no later than nine Saturday morning."

"Great." A big smile crossed Fran's face. "And Spencer, how about your tasks?"

"Done!" He smiled.

"Honey?"

"No worries, Bella the caterers are set and will get here no later than eight."

"Great! Great! I think we're ready…"

Just then Hotch walked into the room with a sullen look on his face. Everyone looked toward the doorway. They knew that look all too well.

"What's up, Aaron? Dave asked.

"We've got a case and it's a bad one. We'll brief on the plane. Wheels up in thirty."


	8. Chapter 8

**Home of Derek and Penelope Morgan – Evening**

Penelope had just settled next to her husband on the couch. They'd decided to make tonight, Movie Night to get their minds off of the continued goings on with their family and friends. She could tell Derek wasn't dealing with the situation very well despite his denial and insistence that he was just fine and didn't care if any of them spoke to them again.

It was a lie, all a lie but she didn't push him to admit his true feelings. She handed Derek the remote and just as he pushed, _'play,'_ her phone rang. Pulling away from him she grabbed her phone from her pocket. They both knew that ringtone all too well.

"We have a case…they want to me to go with them..."

She stopped as she watched him struggle to get up.

"Where are you going?"

"What, didn't you say we have a case?"

"Yes, _'we'_ have a case as in, everybody-on-the-team-except-you, have a case!"

"Oh, so now you're on their side?"

"Baby Boy, may I remind you that you are on medical leave for the next six weeks?"

"Are you serious? I can at least go into the office…"

"NO! You my handsome hunk of chocolate cannot go into the office until you are cleared by your doctor!"

"But…"

"No but's." She stood and placed her body directly in front of him. "I almost lost you. When I think about what could have happened…"

He saw the tears welling in her eyes. He didn't want to make her cry again.

"Okay, fine. I'm sorry. I'll stay put."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

He kissed her sweetly on the lips as she smiled victoriously before heading toward the bedroom to change clothes.

 **2 Days later…Thursday Evening – Miami –**

"It's been two days and we still haven't gotten a break."

"But Dave everything is set for Saturday."

"I know, Bella, I know. We really could use Derek on this case."

"So call him…ask him to help…"

"I'd love to but he's on medical leave it's against regulations."

"Since when did you give a rat's ass about regulations, David Rossi?"

"Touche! You know me too well, Mrs. Rossi. I tell you what, if we don't get a lead soon, I'll give him a call."

"Good because I need you all back here no later than tomorrow night, understood?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"So, how's Penelope?"

"Working non-stop so she can get back home to her husband…the only person that's talking to her right now. Remind me never to get on your bad side, woman."

"Maybe we've been a little too hard on those two, especially her…"

"From the one who thought up this whole plan in the first place?"

"I know, I know but I…"

"You miss your son and if you were honest with yourself you're happy that those two finally pulled their heads out of their asses and admitted their feelings. Did they go about it the right way? Maybe not but they love each other and before you know it those grandbabies you're always talking about will be on the way."

"I suppose. All I know is that you have less than twenty-four hours to wrap up that case and get back here."

"We're doing our best, Bella."

"I know you are Sweetheart…I miss you."

"I miss you too."

Penelope was exhausted. She wanted to complain but she couldn't because she knew the others had to be exhausted too. In the last two days rest and a good meal had eluded them. She missed Derek and it was hard being there without him. Her friends would only talk to her when they needed information otherwise she was invisible. At lease when she was in Quantico she had Derek but here she felt alone.

Penelope watched Dave from across the room he was on the phone. He was probably talking to Fran. Hotch, JJ and Reid were out following leads and she was re-running searches to find the killer who had taken the lives of four innocent women who'd had the misfortune of accepting an invitation to dinner from someone they'd met at the local farmer's market. She wanted desperately to do her part in finding this evil person and to bring closure to the families of his victims.

 **Home of Derek and Penelope Morgan –**

Derek hated being sidelined but he had to admit that he was still in no shape to accompany his team to Miami. He'd tried to go for a walk earlier and now he was paying for it. His arm ached, his ribs ached and to make matters worse there was no one he could call. His mother was still upset with him and quite frankly he was over it.

Just as he managed to pop two pain pills in his mouth and washed them down with a large gulp of water, his phone rang. He smiled as his wife's face appeared on his screen. It was as if she knew he needed to talk and to hear her voice.

"Hey Baby Girl."

"Hello Handsome, how are you?"

"Missing you. How's the case going."

"We can't catch a break. All of our leads are dead ends, this unsub is a tricky SOB. I feel like I'm letting the team down."

"Hey, hey don't you even take the blame. This is a team effort and…"

"Well, I don't feel much like a team member none of them are talking to me unless they want something. I hate this!"

"Yeah I know Sweetness. My mother still isn't speaking to me either. I feel like a caged animal I can't drive, I can't work…"

"What are we going to do with our family Hot Stuff? Is what we did so bad?"

"I don't know, I really don't. I do know one thing though."

"What?"

"I don't regret it. I love you and I'd do it again if I had the chance."

Penelope rubbed her temples as fatigue was catching up with her. She wanted to be home with Derek not here chasing a murderer. Derek could hear her frustration as he waited for her to speak again.

"Pen?"

"Yeah, I'm here…I just have the worst headache, that's all. I love you too, Hot Stuff and I don't regret becoming your wife."

"Hang in there, Baby Girl, okay?"

"Yeah. We could really use you on this case Derek."

"Send me the case file, let me look at it."

"What if Hotch finds out?"

"He won't…just send it."

 **Airport - Friday Afternoon –**

After they'd turned in for the evening Penelope received a call from Derek. He'd reviewed the case with fresh eyes and found something they'd all missed. His hunch led them straight to their unsub and now they were on their way home. Penelope had managed to dodge Hotch's questions about how she'd managed to find the missing clue; somehow she had a feeling he didn't buy her explanation.

"That was great work, Kitten. If I didn't know better I would think you were a profiler."

Rossi plopped in the seat next to Penelope. Her mind was going a mile a minute. He had barely spoken to her in the last two weeks and now he was sitting next to her smiling that David Rossi, 'I-know-what-you-did' smile.

"I…um…just luck I guess…"

"I don't know, Penelope, I think we have a profiler in the making."

"I could never do what you guys do."

"Well, good job any way. Now we can go home and have a few days off."

Then he was gone off to sit near the front of the plane across from Hotch. She couldn't help noticing the smirk on his face as he began talking. Penelope couldn't shake the uneasiness swirling around in her stomach. She felt she needed to warn her husband but it was too late the plane was ready to take off.

 **Home of Dave and Fran Rossi –**

"Call your brother!"

"What, why me? It's Sarah's turn!"

"No way! I'm not calling him!"

"Desiree Elaine Morgan, call your brother!"

"MA!"

"Tell him I want him and his _wife_ here tomorrow morning…eleven a.m. sharp for a family meeting!"

"Fine!"

Desiree stormed out of the kitchen like a petulant child disappearing down the massive hallway of the Rossi mansion. She was tired of being the go-between and the messenger for her mother. Derek was a stubborn bear and she was tired of getting her head bitten off by her only brother. She thought her mother had blown his eloping way out of proportion and tomorrow couldn't come soon enough.

Fran flitted around the house like a mad woman everything had to be perfect and in its assigned place at its assigned time. Sarah watched in amazement at how her mother had been able to pull together a platinum wedding in a matter of a week. Of course everyone in her path were forced into her plans of organizing and running errands as if this were the event of the year.

"Ma, don't you think you're going a little overboard here? I mean really, gold plated china for a backyard reception and does Dave know you've broken into his private wine reserve?"

"Nothing is too good for my son's wedding…"

"He's already had a wedding, Ma!"

"Hush! That wasn't a wedding…that was, that was a…who gets married in Vegas anyway?"

"EVERYBODY!"

Desiree had stepped back into the room just in time to chime in with her sister.

"Sarah is right you know. This is way over the top; flowers, caterers, a live jazz band…really, Ma?"

"Nothing is too good…"

"We know, Ma…nothing is too good for your son."

 **Home of Derek and Penelope Morgan –**

"Family meeting? Really?" Derek muttered to himself. "Did she forget that I'm a grown ass man? Really, Ma…Family meeting! Hmmpf!"

Derek dragged his aching body through the house for no reason in particular but it was what he did when he was pissed off. He'd made several tours of his house over the past two weeks moving from room to room puttering around for a few seconds in each and talking to himself as if he was actually talking to the offenders responsible for his foul mood.

"Ain't talk to a brother in two weeks! Two damn weeks and now you want to have a family meeting! Well…I got your family meeting, alright!"

It was no telling how long this current rant would have lasted if it wasn't for his cell phone ringing and the smiling face of his wife pulling him back to sanity.

"Hey…"

"Hello, Mr. Grumpy! What's got your Calvin Klein's in a bunch?"

"I'm sorry, Baby Girl. It's just a phone call I just got from Desi."

"Oh, is everything okay?"

"No, no it's not Garcia!"

"Oh, it's Garcia now…okay." She exhaled before going further. "Talk to me where's your head at right now?"

It seems that my dear mother has scheduled a, _family meeting_ , tomorrow and she is demanding our presence.

"Oh."

Derek pulled the phone away from his ear and examined it as if it had short circuited somehow.

"Oh? That's all you have to say is, _oh_?"

"Don't get mad at me Hot Stuff! Right now we are all we have. Do you know how horrible it was to be stuck in Miami without you? Nobody was talking to me unless they needed something for the case! I tell you Derek I've had it! AND to add insult to injury…they think you helped me with the case!"

"What? How…"

"Well, they didn't come right out and say it… but Rossi came and sat next to me on the way back and started fishing…you know how Dave is when he gets his head wrapped around something."

"I'm sorry Baby Girl I didn't mean to take my anger out on you. I love you."

"I love you too. We just landed so I'll be home soon. How about we order in and discuss this so-called, _family meeting_ then, okay?"

"Yeah sounds like a plan. Hurry home."

 **Home of David and Fran Rossi – Saturday Morning -**

Dave wandered through the house dodging catering staff, florists and other helping hands looking for his wife. He found her on the back porch overseeing the set up of furniture and food stations that had temporarily overtaken the massive yard.

"It looks amazing, Bella." He cooed.

Dave wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his chest. He was amazed at how she was able to transform the grounds into a lavish wedding venue in a matter of days.

"Thank you, my love. I'm just glad you all made it back in time."

"It was touch and go there for a while. That is until Penelope magically came up with an unlikely clue that broke the case wide open."

"Really? Hmm…sounds like she may have had some help."

"My thoughts exactly. Of course she'd never admit it."

"Oh of course not. The two of them are in enough trouble."

 **Home of Derek and Penelope Morgan –**

"Baby Boy, what are you doing? We're supposed to be at your mother's in thirty minutes!"

"I'm not going!"

Derek grabbed the remote and began searching for something to watch.

"But…but…"

"But nothing, Baby Girl! That woman hasn't spoken to me in…"

"I know…two weeks! Believe me, I know!"

She watched him flip maniacally from channel to channel never stopping on any one long enough to see what was playing. She knew exactly where he'd gotten his stubborn nature from; the very person who was insisting that he stop his day and come to her house, that's who. Penelope couldn't blame him but she was tired of the silence and the guilt that it invoked within her. All she wanted was for things to go back to the way they were. She wanted her friends and family back but looking over her husband's shoulder all she could hope for right now was a trip to the electronics store for a new remote.

 **Meanwhile…Back at the Rossi's…**

It was eleven o'clock on the dot. Everyone had arrived. Everything was in its place. Fran had never seen her home look so amazing. The foyer was overflowing with beautiful floral arrangements that created a path through the house and out onto the backyard. It was hard not to boast but Fran had to admit that she'd done an amazing job. She'd even managed to fly in a few special surprises for Derek and Penelope as well. But now as she looked at her watch she realized that maybe she'd taken things a bit too far.

Derek was late…Derek was never late. NEVER!

 **11:30 a.m. –**

"I'm going to kill him! I swear Dave, I'm going to kill him!"

"Easy Bella, maybe they got stuck in traffic. They'll be here."

"I told Des to tell him to be here at eleven, not eleven-fifteen, not eleven-thirty…eleven!"

"Relax, relax…he's just pouting, that's all. He's trying to prove a point."

"Point? What point?"

"That he's a grown man, not the little boy that you insist on treating him like."

"Well if he would act like a grown man then I wouldn't have to treat him like a little boy!"

"Okay, okay come here." Dave pulled his frantic wife into his arms. "Listen, how about I go and find him and drag him back here if I have to. Besides, he's probably at home sitting in front of the television watching baseball or something."

"Really? Would you really do that?"

"For you, anything." Planting a kiss on her forehead.

Reid intercepted the two as they neared the front of the house. He'd tried calling Morgan and Penelope several times but his call kept going to voicemail.

"Where's Morgan and Penelope?" It's eleven-thirty-seven."

"Don't worry, Dave is going to go look for them."

"Do you think something happened to them?"

"No but if he doesn't…"

Just then the doorbell rang. Dave released a sigh of relief. He hoped beyond hope that it was the wayward couple. Dave quickly opened the door and their stood on his porch was the wide-eyed Penelope Garcia Morgan…alone.

Fran look around as if Derek may have been hiding behind the terrified woman on the porch. He was not and now she was really angry.

"Penelope!"

"H-Hi…Fran, Dave…Spencer…"

"Where's Derek?" Fran asked.

"He's…"


	9. Chapter 9

"Penelope!"

"H-Hi…Fran, Dave…Spencer…"

"Where's Derek?" Fran asked.

"He's…

"I'm right here, Ma."

Fran looked up and past Penelope watching her son walk up the long driveway.

"You're late!"

"I think maybe the rest of us should wait inside and let Derek and Fran talk." Dave suggested.

"No, stay right where you are, we might need witnesses." Derek ordered.

Fran stood with her hands on her hips watching her son approach stopping next to his wife. Both never took their eyes off of each other. The fact that her son's arm was in a full cast and a sling had no affect on the woman who'd taken a full week out of her life to plan the most amazing wedding the world had ever known.

Everyone stood holding their breaths waiting for the showdown to begin. Penelope instinctively grabbed Derek's hand and squeezed it in an effort to calm him down.

"We may need more than witnesses! Fran began. "We may need law enforcement!"

"Bella…" Dave pulled his wife against him. "You two come in it's almost time."

"Time for what?" Derek asked shooting a puzzled glance at Penelope."

"Your wedding!"

And with that Fran turned and headed inside. Dumbfounded, Derek looked to the others for answers. Shrugging their shoulders they cowardly followed Fran inside.

"Wedding?" Derek and Penelope said in unison.

The house was beautiful. Exotic floral arrangements lined the walls creating a lush colorful path that lead toward the back of the house and out onto the patio and yard. Derek heard Penelope gasp as she struggled to take it all in. The ever-observant Derek, missed his mother's nod toward JJ and Reid as the two accomplices moved to Penelope and Derek's sides.

"Hurry along, we're almost an hour behind schedule." Fran instructed.

Reid gently placed a hand on Derek's arm and began pulling him away. Morgan stiffened and refused to move.

"Wait, what's going on? This was supposed to be a family meeting."

"Derek, Handsome…stay calm…"

"No Garcia, I will not stay calm."

"It is a, _family meeting._ " Fran began. "It's your family meeting together to celebrate your nuptials."

"Ma! You all haven't spoken two words to Penelope and me for the last two weeks and now…this! We're already married, MA!"

"Derek Elijah Morgan, you owe me a wedding! Do you know how long I've waited for you to find a woman that could make you happy? Do you know how long I've been waiting for some grand babies?"

"Ma!"

"I'm not getting any younger!"

"MA!"

Derek followed the group into the house pulling Penelope along with him. It was breathtaking. He had to admit to himself that what he saw was overwhelming and even though Dave was far from a pauper, this had to have cost him a fortune. The oversized foyer was silent as everyone held their collective breaths while turning to watch Derek and Penelope's reactions to it all.

"How long…" He began.

"A little over a week." Fran answered proudly.

"I don't understand…why you went to all of this trouble."

Then he saw it, that look in her eyes and he knew why he'd never been able to say, no to her. He saw the nights that she'd stayed up worrying, crying and praying for him and his sisters. He saw the sacrifice she'd made to provide for her family. Then he saw the tears welling in her eyes; tears she was not above shedding if it got him to agree to her plans. He wrapped his good arm around Penelope's waist and pulled her close not for her comfort but for his. He needed her warmth and reassurance that he would do the right thing.

"I'm sorry, Ma...I didn't mean to… _we_ didn't mean to hurt you. We just wanted to be married and I guess I wasn't thinking past what I wanted in that moment."

Then Fran gently rubbed her hand down his arm lightly over his cast and smiled teary-eyed at her son. Then he saw what he'd never doubted…he saw the love she had for him, the fierce determination to do whatever life demanded of her for her children and he knew that like all the other times in his life he would not be able to refuse her now. He turned faced Penelope and smiled into the face of his present and his future and whispered a prayer of thanks for what God had blessed him with right there in that room.

"Baby Girl, do you remember when I was in the hospital and I asked you to marry me?"

"Again?"

"Yes, I remember, Hot Stuff."

"Well, I think this is about as good of a time as any. What do you think?"

"I'm all for it if you are!"

Then pulling away from both her and his mother, Derek dropped to one knee and took Penelope's hand in his. She gasped in surprise as if it were the first time. Tears pooled in her eyes as she waited excitedly for the question.

"I also told you that I'd marry you every day just to prove my love to you. So, Penelope Garcia Morgan will you do me the honors of being my wife again and for the rest of our lives?"

"Yes, YES…YES!"

The room erupted in loud applause and for the next several minutes, hugs and kisses and apologies filled the space that only seconds ago was silent. Then like only she could do, Fran demanded silence and quickly they all complied.

"Oh, I almost forgot! I have a surprise for you both."

Derek and Penelope looked around the room as the crowd parted like the Red Sea. Looks of shock spread across Derek and Penelope's faces as the rest of their friends and family smiled with joy.

"It's about damn time! I didn't think you two would ever get it right!"

"EMILY!" Derek and Penelope screamed in unison.

Penelope rushed toward her friend pulling her into a tight bear hug. Everyone around watched and giggled realizing that Emily's presence was like ointment to an open wound.

"What are you doing here?"

Penelope clung to her as she waited for a reply.

"Well, Dave called…and I hopped on a plane. I mean anything I can do to get you two out of trouble, I'm in." She teased.

Derek patiently waited his turn and when his wife finally released Emily he pulled her tightly against his muscled-hard chest.

"Good to see you, Em. Really good."

"Same here. I've missed you all."

Fran, ever the party planner, checked her watch and took charge once again.

"Okay everyone, it's getting late! Let's get these two changed into more appropriate attire and then we can get this show on the road!"

JJ and Emily whisked Penelope away to a guest room upstairs and Reid and Hotch pulled Derek down the hallway toward another guest room.

An hour later the sound of wedding music was heard waffling throughout the large mansion. Penelope stood in front of a large antique full-length mirror admiring her reflection. The girls had managed to get inside her head and picked a dress that would have been her very own choice had she picked it herself. The eggshell white with antique lace hugged her frame perfectly. The something, old was a pair of antique diamond earrings that Fran had kept locked away for just an occasion as this. The something blue, was an emerald cut blue sapphire necklace. The size of the stone told her that it was worth far more than any piece of jewelry she'd ever bought for herself. Sarah stepped forward with a red velvet box in her extended hand. This was obviously, the something borrowed.

"Penelope, I thought perhaps this would work for today."

Penelope looked down at the box.

"What is it?"

"Open it."

Penelope took the box and gasped in awe as she opened it.

"Oh my goodness, Sarah! It's beautiful!"

"Our great grandmother, Esther Morgan passed this down to our father's mother when she died. It's been in our family for over one hundred years."

"I don't know what to say."

"My Grandmother wore it on her wedding day and my mother wore it on her wedding day to our father. We all agreed that we want you to wear it today."

"But…I can't…I'm not…"

"You are…you're one of us now." Sarah smiled as she removed the delicate pearl bracelet from the box. "Welcome to the family, Penelope."

Penelope could feel her hand shaking as Sarah wrapped the bracelet around her wrist and closed the delicate clasp. A tear drifted down her face as she took in the magnitude and the meaning of her sister-in-law's gesture.

"I don't know what to say…thank you, thank you so much."

"You are more than welcome. We love you, sister…all of us! Thank you for making our brother so happy. Thank you for saving his life!"

"If you don't stop fidgeting we'll never get this tie straight!"

"I can't help it. Just hurry up!"

Reid continued to fuss with Derek's tie while smirking at his nervous best friend.

"Besides it's not like your not already married. This is just a formality to make your mother happy."

"Not true, Pretty Boy. Every time I think about those vows and say those vows, I'm making a promise to Penelope. It's like I'm saying them for the first time, you know?"

"Yeah I suppose."

"Really! I don't want to ever disappoint her. She's my world and I'm so grateful that she's chosen me to love. I'm afraid she's going to wake up one day and fully regain her sanity and wonder what on earth she was thinking."

"Not a chance, Derek. I've never seen anyone love another person like Garcia loves you. Don't ask me why or how it's even possible but when I see you two, then I know that love is really possible. Even after Maeve…I believe love is still possible."

"Wow, you're not getting emotional on me are you Pretty Boy?"

"Uh…no of course not." He sniffled.

Derek pushed Reid's hands away gently and finished his tie on his own. His friend was right, it didn't make sense why a woman like Garcia would fall madly in love with a stubborn, broken and hard-headed man like him but she did and he vowed a long time ago to never take that love for granted.

After a few more tries Derek had gotten the tie just right and in silence the two examined Derek's appearance in silence. Reid patted his friend on the back and smiled reassuringly. Then catching the younger man off guard, Derek grabbed him in a manly embrace. After a few seconds he pulled away and waited for Reid to compose himself enough to look up.

"You're right you know."

"Right about what?"

"Love is possible…even after Maeve."

Nodding, the two headed toward the door.

Moments later, Derek stood at the far end of the yard under a beautiful flora-covered arch. He was nervous but with the exception of the first time he and Penelope had married, Derek had never been happier. To see his family and friends gathered behind him with hurt feelings put aside he waited with great anticipation for the woman of his dreams to walk down the aisle.

Penelope exhaled as she renewed her grip on Dave's arm. At the end of the aisle was the man of her dreams. Derek had shown her what love felt like. He'd taken love beyond just the word and he'd become her safe place to fall and her hero. He'd always shy away whenever she would call him that not believing he had done anything special but Penelope knew that Derek was a rare find and he had taught her to believe in fairytales. As she drew closer she could see even through her tears that he was crying too.

Fran was beaming and the memory of the last two weeks had all but faded away as she listened to Derek and Penelope recite their vows. Fran had waited for nearly twelve years for her son to see what was right in front of his face and with each passing year her hopes of grandchildren faded. But now, in the presence of nearly forty witnesses her dreams of a wedding for her only son had finally come true.

The rest of the day was magical for both the bride and groom. Amazing food, wine and music accented a day of love and joy reminding everyone what was truly important. As Derek danced the first dance with his wife, he was more than willing to forget the last couple of weeks with his friends and family barely speaking and conspiring against them. It was all worth it to be able to dance with his bride in the middle of the large portable dance floor under the summer sky that was quickly morphing into a dark twilight. His mother had thought of everything as the sun descended over the ridge the amazing outdoor lighting illuminated the entire yard.

Derek pulled Penelope closer and leaned in to inhale the fragrance of her perfume. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have found love after all he had been through. She smiled up at him; that smile that made him believe that anything was possible.

"I love you, Mrs. Morgan."

"I love you too, Mr. Morgan."

"Some party, huh?"

"Hell yeah!" She giggled.

Penelope laid her head against his chest and danced in the comfort of the silence. He closed his eyes and so did she and things couldn't have been better in that moment.

"So, are we going to ever tell them?" She asked.

"What, that we knew about the, _surprise_ wedding?"

"Uh huh."

"Hell no! Besides, they should know Desi can't keep a secret."

And so as they danced the night away, they vowed in that moment to enjoy the rest of the night and to keep some things to themselves. Derek's mother had gotten unspeakable joy from her plans and seeing her son marry the woman of his dreams and in some crazy way he believed he owed her for all she had done for him and their family. So with a swift dip of his wife and a passionate kiss on her lips, Derek twirled them away to a quiet corner of the yard for a little alone time.

"Are you happy, Bella?" Dave whispered in her ear.

"Yes Honey, I'm happy."

"Good." Dave planted a kiss behind her ear and relished in the moment of watching his family and friends.

"So are we ever going to tell them?"

"What, that we knew that they knew about the wedding?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Hell no! After Desi's tearful confession, how could I? Besides, I should have known never to trust that girl with a secret."

Dave kissed her again, this time on the back of her neck. She relaxed against his chest and watched the festivities before them.

"Dance with me." He whispered in her ear.

"Why David Rossi, I thought you'd never ask."

Dave and Fran joined the other happy guests on the dance floor and as they danced they decided in that moment to enjoy the rest of the evening and to keep some things to themselves. After all, her son had found and married the woman that owned his heart and had saved him from a life of sadness and despair and in the end that's all that really mattered.

 _"A secret's worth depends on the people from whom it must be kept."_ _-_ _Carlos Ruiz Zafón_ _,_ _The Shadow of the Wind_

THE END

(Or maybe it's just the beginning!)


End file.
